What are the Chances
by charanarisaviorpriestess
Summary: After the incident with Loki and Thanos, the Avengers are called to a meeting concerning a incident that occured at Anaheim, California. They watch a series of videos of 5 very unique girls going to stop the source of the monsters being created. They get recruited later to join the Avengers. After the movie. Bruce/oc Tony/oc Steve/oc Thor/oc Phil/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. charanarisaviorpriestess here writing my new story about the avengers. This is after the avengers movie. I don't own Avengers no matter how much I wish it were mine.**

Chapter 1: Profile

_**Name:**_ Primrose Goodwin

_**Age: **_37 years old

_**Job: **_Clinic Doctor

_**Power: **_has an alter-ego called Aygul that has a lot of strength (like the hulk but not as strong) and when she is not Aygul she has the ability to send pictures into people minds

_**Appearance: **_5ft 9in waist length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that sometimes have a red tint in them. She is slightly tan

(Aygul: 7ft, knee length white hair, blood red eyes, has two purple stripes on each of her arms close to her wrist and two purple stripes on each of her cheeks)

_**Past: **_best friends with Sabrina, her childhood friend, Her father was a scientist for the U.S Military attempting to recreated the super soldier serum and had tested it on her when she was 4 but nothing had happened at first. Because this happen her father killed himself. But when she turned six she was provoked by robbers who were robbing her house and killed her mother. Aygul was unleashed and killed the robbers along with other people in her home town. After she turned back to normal she went to her best friends house frighten at what she had done and was raise at the Hernandez house most of her life.

_**Name**_: Sabrina Hernandez

_**Age: **_37 (younger than Prim)

_**Nickname: **_Saggy (will reveal why in the story)

_**Job: **_Computer Analyst

_**Power: **_Technopath

_**Appearance: **_Black hair, Grey eyes, 5ft 7in

_**Past: **_Father was also a scientist working with Dr. Goodwin on the super soldier serum. Injected the serum he created in his wife stomach while she was pregnant. When she found out she divorced him and a few weeks later he was killed in a car accident. Childhood friends with Prim and have protected each other all their lives.

_**Name: **_Zoe Santos

_**Age: **_32 years old

_**Power: **_Mutant, Control over electricity

_**Appearance:**_ Ginger hair, electric blue eyes, 5ft 8in, Scar over right eye

_**Past:**_ Parents both mutants, went to Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Around age 19 she left the school and was attack that caused her to get a scar over her right eye

_**Name: **_Mariana Fajardo

_**Age:**_ 25

_**Job:**_ Captain in the U.S Military

_**Power: **_Has a boomerang that only she can use and has a healing factor

_**Appearance: **_white blond hair, green eyes, 5ft 7in

_**Past: **_was an orphan, was killed at age 19 but was revived by a mysterious woman that gave her a giant boomerang that only she can hold. This is what brought her to enter the military after that and worked her way up in the ranks and met her friend Phillipa.

_**Name: **_Phillipa Cortez

_**Age:**_ 25 (older than Mariana)

_**Job: **_Sargent****in the U.S Military

_**Power: **_none but has extreme training in martial arts and in handy with a knife and gun

_**Appearance: **_light brown hair, baby blue eyes, 5ft 6in

_**Past: **_Grew up with only a mother, father always at war. She grew inspired by him and is also a huge fan of Captain America, So she went into military, there she met Mariana and the two became friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi charanarisaviorpriestess here this is the first chapter of my story, hope you like it, and plz review. I don't own the Avengers that I wish I can because Phil isn't dead to me.**

Chapter 1: The Incident

One morning at Stark Tower, as the Avengers relaxed after the previous battles with Loki-that happen months ago- and the battle with Thanos- that just happen a few weeks ago- they get a called in to the Helicarrier for an incident that occurred in Anaheim, California just a Month ago.

"So fury, why call us here if the problem already been solved?" tony asked in a bored voice.

Fury glared at tony and said, "It's not what happen at anaheim that concerns me, it how it was solved."

All the Avengers were confused, _'by how it was solved' _they all thought. Steve was the first to speak.

"What do you mean sir?" they all nodded in agreement "What I mean is that a group stop the chaos that happen other there, a group of women to be exact."

Tony snorted "A group of women, really fury, what do you want us to do about it?"

Fury handed out five files of the women to them. "Read these files on them because they might be apart of your team."

"What!" exclaimed Tony, Steve, and Clint. Steve said "With all due respect sir, we can't let them on the team just because of something they did." Tony and Clint nodded in agreement.

Fury simply said, "Watch these documentaries and see if they change your minds.

They all sat at the table and watch the documentaries, the first one called the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, charinarisaviorpriestess here, please review to my story I want to know if there is anything wrong with my story. I don't own the Avengers, but I can always dream but I do own my oc's**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"So what do you think we are going to watch?" asked tony to Bruce who was fiddling with his glasses.

"I really don't know tony, we'll just have to watch to find out."

Then the documentary start with the title:

'The Beginning: Outside of Anaheim; 5:46 a.m'

**Camera POV**

There was two women, one with blond hair and a Giant boomerang strapped to her back **{ A/N: Like Sango's Boomerang from Inuyasha} **and the other with light brown hair. They were standing in what looked liked a massacre, bodies everywhere, blood splattered, even body parts all over the place, some of the bodies blood sucked dry.

"Bloody hell, what happen here Captain Mariana?" ask the light brown headed one.

"I don't know Sargent Phillipa." said mariana as she bend down picking up a picture of a family of a man who is already dead.

"But who ever did this sure left a lot behind." she said staring sadly at the picture letting it drop to the ground.

"Well Mary, might as well look for survivors in the city, follow orders." phillipa said turning away not wanting to see the bodies anymore.

Mary nodded her head and start heading for the fog that plagued the city since the deaths started. They have been walking for two hours and still no survivors just a butch of dried up bodies.

"Whatever is killing these civilians, it sure likes blood." Phillipa said shuddering at the bodies.

"Or needs blood to survive." she said looking at the cocoons that were all over the place.

"Hey what do you think these cocoons are? Should we check them out?"Phillipa ask eying one of them. Mary nodded her and the two both made their way to one. They attempt to open it but their hands begin to bleed as if the string use to make the cocoon was made of something sharp. They both insinstly stop and bangange their wounds that they got.

"Okay note to self: dont touch string that is really sharp."mary said wincing as phillipa bandage her wound.

"Why don't we camp here for tonight it's been a long day and we will both take shifts." Phillipa said yawning obviously tired.

"Kay I'll take the first shift."mary said looking out in the distance. Phillipa looked at her worried and said "Will you actually sleep tonight?" mary didn't answer, not wanting to talk about her nightmares and finally she said with a nod "Yeah, I'll try." Phillipa looked at her one last time before laying down and drifted of to sleep.

Mary sigh and stayed alert until she heard a noise coming from the back of her. She turned around and saw nothing. Just to be cautious, she woke up phillipa and she said "What, what's wrong?" she was looking around for any sign of danger.

"I think there is something out there, I heard some noise from over there." mary pointed to the to which she heard the noise. They both went to check it out. They stop all of a sudden and were back to back, hands on their weapons.

"You hear that?" mary whispered hand on here boomerang, ready to attack. Phillipa nodded armed with a gun.

Suddenly spider-like creatures started towards them and they started to attack. Mary threw her boomerang to them and took out the lot of them, then caught it has it came back to here. While phillipa started shooting at them but then Screamed at the pain on her leg. Mary heard the scream and turned around got out her knife and cut it off phillipa's leg. She put her boomerang back on her back and carried phillipa bridal style and ran for higher ground. What was strange enough was that the spider-like creatures didn't chase after her, just retreated.

"Phillipa hang on here I'm a try and bandage up your wound okay" phillipa just nodded not being able to speak. After an hour of phillipa screaming of pain she finally drifted off to sleep. And soon mary slept also.

'End of Documentary'

After a moment of silence tony spoke. "Wow, that was...intense." They all nodded in agreement and then the next Documentary was about to start.

**So how was it, was it good or bad? Plz review.**


End file.
